Clans/Super Saiyan Elite
Calling on all Mafia Wars Super Saiyans out there, we are a warrior race. As a clan we will stand to be peaceful in nature unless provoked to be otherwise. ---- OUR ALLIANCES/TRUCES---------------- {TUMF} <{MWCS}> {BMW} {CLF} {CLF-X} {TSF✪E✪} {IMSF} TSAP {MoD&A} {TGUNS} {.44 DDD} (for females) {NAM} {TB} {#~TUWP~#} {USAM} {FOA} {LLF} {TIGER} {EDO/SOA} {AQUA} {YWM} {FAMO} {MWMM} {K9} Gladiator {NAP} {LF} ☫RATPACK☫ «╣DOG╠» Elite Strike Force MKD {M.D.C.} EHG {G.O.W.} PC Mafia Wars Protectors Clan SGN {NCB} ~EGM~ Elite Guard Mafia *GLOCK STAR* REPUBLIC {MWGS} Killer Bees ☣KB☣ {TPsM} The People's Mafia TERMS of ALLIANCE/TRUCE AGREEMENT of Super Saiyan Elite {SSE} We are the {SSE} and we present to you, for your consideration, our terms of Alliance/Truce Agreement. {SSE} is a democratic unit. We operate using a vote system by our generals to make any and all decisions. This democratic process we hold as our highest value. We do not differentiate between race, color, creed or religion and are a world wide faction with equal respect for all nationalities and religions. We are protectors and defenders of the peace and are not a warring clan by nature. We will, however, protect our own interests with great perseverance. We offer to you our Terms of Alliance/Truce as a display of respect towards your clan and a mutually beneficial relationship between our two mafia's. These terms of alliance/truce are set out below for your consideration. TERMS OF ALLIANCE/TRUCE: 1. We will not attack members of our alliances intentionally. All offenders will be dealt with upon proof being submitted by an alliance member of such an action. 2. We expect the same in return from an alliance partner to deal with there offending members. 3. We will not hitlist or bully our alliance members although the claiming of bounties is acceptable and expect the same in return from our alliance partners. 4. We will not attack our alliance partners in force and expect the same in return. If there is a disagreement between the two allied clans, an open dialogue is the preferred method of dealing with the situation. We are always approachable in this respect. 5. Any disagreements should be brought immediately to one of our generals. TERMS OF WAR: If a war is declared upon either family, by a group that the other family is not aligned with, a request for help should be sent for consideration. We will vote on whether to offer or decline help in this situation, and decide in the event of a war whether we will offer our Special Forces troops to assist. If we are aligned to both parties who are warring with each other and we have an alliance with both, we shall remain neutral and act as intermediaries to diffuse the situation at hand BULLIES: You must inform the Godfather/General or Senior officer of the truce family that one of their players is bullying one of yours and ask if they'd like to handle it internally or sanction a beat down on the player in question without retaliation. Proof of the bullying would be required to present to the Godfather/General or Senior Officer of the other group in this situation. Other less direct methods of handling the situation could be discussed on a case-by-case basis. These are the Alliance and Truce terms of {SSE}; if you do not agree to our terms please send a counter proposal to us for consideration.